


Infatuated

by tsumumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, I love them so much, Kinda fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: Ever since Atsumu Miya lost a game against Kiyoomi Sakusa he’s had these feelings he can’t seem to shake off.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Infatuated

To Atsumu, Kiyoomi was like a dream. He wanted the other so desperately yet he couldn’t yet grasp him. In practice when he first saw Kiyoomi spike down the ball, Atsumu was mesmerized. He thought this man was truly gods work. Even the times when Kiyoomi messed up, which was incredibly rare, Atsumu still thought he was perfect. He was caught in a daze staring at Kiyoomi. He was utterly beautiful, anyone could admit that, but Atsumu felt attracted to him in a way he’s never felt before. Since the first day he saw Kiyoomi, he was infatuated. Atsumu still remembers it clear as day.

After losing to Karasuno, Atsumu’s second year of high school, Inarizaki wanted to get even higher in the next years finals. They wanted first place. Inarizaki beat the team they were currently going against and got the final match of the whole event. Atsumu was extremely excited when he found out they were playing against Itachiyama. He finally got to see the best ace in Japan, from his age group play. The day of the game, Atsumu couldn’t shut up about playing Itachiyama. He kept rambling to his twin brother Osamu.

“What’s the top ace like? Is he cool? I hope he’s even better than everyone says. I mean I know his name’s Kiyoomi Sakusa, and he’s one hell of a germaphobe but that’s all I know. I’ve never talked to him in person, or seen him for that matter.”

“Tsumu literally shut the fuck up.” Osamu flicked him. Whenever Inarizaki had a pretty important game and it made Atsumu nervous, he talked for hours. It’s how he got his jitters out. Atsumu won’t admit that he’s nervous but everyone in the team always knows when he is. They just let him complain on and on so he’ll be at the top of his game in the match. Inarizaki took some time to practice on the court before the game started. Just then Itachiyama came walking into the gym.

“Highlighter lookin asses.” Atsumu turned to Osamu.

“”Well it’s not like yer outfits are any better.”

Atsumu watched as the other team set down their things and began to practice. He looked around for the ace of Itachiyama, but Atsumu wasn’t too sure what the ace looked like since he’s never seen him in person but he had a general idea based off of the research that he did. Atsumu looked around the other side of the court but didn’t see t he ace.

“Oi do ya know where the ace of Itachiyama is?” Atsumu asked Kita because Osamu would most likely tell Atsumu to shut the fuck up again.

“I heard he’s a germaphobe and even before a game he doesn’t like practicing with everyone else.”

Inarizaki’s coach told them to huddle up. They had a quick talk then walked to their positions on the court. Atsumu looked over to the other side of the court, hoping to find the ace of Itachiyama. Finally he spotted him. Atsumu was in shock, asking himself how the fuck the best ace in his age group was so attractive. He couldn’t stop staring, he just couldn’t. This person on the other side of the court had a hold of Atsumu Miya and they didn’t even know it. Atsumu knew this wasn’t the time to obsess over this attractive male who was their enemy, but he couldn’t help it. When Atsumu finds something he likes he can’t help but get infatuated. He was always just like that. He wasn’t obsessed. Surely he didn’t get obsessed over things. No, no it wasn’t an obsession, he just felt fascinated. He’s always been like this, Atsumu finds something he likes and gets fixed in it. He doesn’t think it’s weird or out of the ordinary, because everyone has something they get a little too passionate about right? Well with Atsumu he just tells himself it’s like that, but a little more intense. Osamu smacks the back of Atsumu’s head.

“Oi what was that for?” Atsumu took his attention off of the ace and into his brother.

“You keep staring at the ace of Itachiyama, ya better get focused Atsumu.”

“I am!”

Atsumu shook his head and got ready for the game. He looked at who would be serving first and nonetheless, it was Kiyoomi Sakusa. Atsumu braced himself because he knew this guy could give a good serve. The reff handed the ace a volleyball and he bounced it up down. To Atsumu, Kiyoomi looked so perfect it should be illegal. Atsumu stopped his brain from thinking and only focused on the ball. He couldn’t mess this up, he had to hit this ball, it would be humiliating if he didn’t hit it. The reff blew the whistle and Kiyoomi threw up the ball. Atsumu thought that he could handle it, you know how you think you can handle something but then reality hits you? Kiyoomi hit the ball and to his surprise, the ball was coming straight towards him. Before Atsumu could even think, the ball bounced off his for arms directly behind him. It was a forceful, dangerous serve. Atsumu looked across the court, right at the ace. Kiyoomi smirked right at him. Atsumu swore his heart skipped a beat. He was attracted to the enemy, but also had a burning hatred towards him and his smug expression. Atsumu smirked back and made sure the ace saw.

After some time of playing, with Itachiyama in the lead, it was Atsumu’s turn to serve. He had to get them a point. Especially with Kiyoomi in the back row ready to receive. When bouncing the ball up and down Atsumu looked at the ace of Itachiyama, who was also looking in Atsumu’s direction.

“I’m gonna set to you one day, you bastard.” Atsumu whispered. Sakusa gave him a confused face not hearing what Atsumu said due to the court between them.

Atsumu threw the ball up and decided to do a jump float, hoping to catch the other off guard. It was fairly obvious to Atsumu that Kiyoomi wasn’t sure how to receive a ball like that, so when the ball actually came to him he put his hands in a setting position and tried to receive it that way, but it ultimately failed and fell behind him. Half surprised that even worked, Atsumu gave Kiyoomi a smirk, and the ace gave one right back.

During the rest of the game, they had a silent rivalry going on, and it was fairly obvious. At one point Osamu even told him that it wasn’t just the two of them against each other. The game ended and Itachiyama won by two points. Atsumu felt defeated but would rather die than show any weakness towards the ace. After the game Atsumu wanted to declare something to the other. That he would win next time. Atsumu ended up walking in almost every single hallway and room to find the ace, until he finally found him outside getting ready to leave. Atsumu walked up and gave a smirk.

“I’ll win next time, ya just watch.”

Sakusa turned and gave a deadpan expression, then realized who was speaking. His blank expression turned a smug one. “We’ll see.”

Atsumu stared at him for a few seconds, turned, the walked off waving his hand. He overheard Kiyoomi and someone talking.

“You actually seemed riled up, I’ve never seen you like that, your usually always gloomy with a dead expression on your face.”

Atsumu smiled to himself.

After that game Atsumu decided he couldn’t just sit and do nothing, so he did some research. In all honesty after only seeing the guy once every felt captivated. He wanted to play in the same team as Kiyoomi. Even if it was in ten years, he didn’t care, as long as he got to play in the same team as him, that was enough. When getting picked for the Msby Black Jackles Atsumu had no idea that his his new teammate was going to be the same guy that beat him all those years ago. When walking into the gym Atsumu saw him, Kiyoomi Sakusa landing a perfect spike in the other side of the court. He didn’t even know what to think. Sometimes Atsumu still thought of Kiyoomi just as a memory. He wanted to play on the same team as him one day, but he didn’t think that would actually happen. He again felt captivated by this beautiful human being simply playing volleyball. Atsumu couldn’t help but walk up the other, he just had to say something.

“I hate to admit but your spikes look as perfect as ever.”

Kiyoomi looked over at Atsumu. “Inarizaki’s setter, the team we won against.”

“Don’t bring that up! That was ages ago!” Atsumu complained.

“We still won’t though.”

“Shut yer trap! Atsumu yelled, “Wait a sec so if yer here then does that mean yer also on the Black Jackles?”

“Well isn’t that why we’re all here?”

“I know that!” Atsumu glared at him.   
  


After being on the Msby Black Jackles for a month Atsumu liked it there. He especially got close with his teammates Bokuto Koutarou and Oliver Barbers, and another certain someone he had a promise to a while ago named Hinata Shouyou. He and Kiyoomi had the weirdest relationship out of anyone in the team though. After that month Atsumu gained back his crush on the Kiyoomi and he remembered why he felt the way he did when he was in high school. Sure Kiyoomi was straightforward, a germaphobe, and rude, but Atsumu couldn’t ignore the fact that he had romantic feelings towards the other. He liked when Kiyoomi and him bickered about things and glanced in each other’s direction whenever one scored a point. You could tell just from looking at them, that their relationship was a bit different than others. A rivalry with intense sexual tension that both of them just look over, so it doesn’t become awkward. Most of the time Kiyoomi and Atsumu bicker and have an on going rivalry, but they also have their other moments as well. Like the time when the Msby had a game in a whole other city so they had to stay at a hotel. Bokuto and Hinata took the unusually took in responsibility of assigning rooms. Atsumu got assigned with Kiyoomi. He was a bit happy about that because he got to sleep in the same room as the person he had feeling for, but he knew Kiyoomi was incredibly picky about things. When the two got to the room Atsumu opened the door and the two of the walked in. The room was fairly small. It had two beds, a tv, a nightstand in between the two beds, and a restroom. As soon as they walked in Kiyoomi walked over to the bed closest to the window and set his things down. Atsumu didn’t object and set his things down on the other bed. It was only noon so they still had to go and practice before their game tomorrow. Atsumu unpacked his things for the two day trip, and Kiyoomi was busy inspecting every inch of the room to make sure it was clean.

“I’m goin to practice now, ya comin?” Atsumu grabbrd his sports bag.

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Kiyoomi said taking all the sheets off of his bed. Atsumu walked out and figured that he’d be there soon. He met up with everyone and told them Kiyoomi was gonna be a bit late. After practicing for twenty minutes Kiyoomi still didn’t show up. Atsumu was a bit worried.

“Hey guys,” Atsumu turned to the team, “Sakusa was supposed to be here by now, do ya think something’s wrong?”

“You worried about him?” Bokuto put his arm around Atsumu.

“Shut up.”

“That is a bit weird though, maybe someone should go and get him?” Hinata joined in.

“I’ll go, I do share a room with him after all.” Atsumu said, already running towards the door giving a small wave.

When he got there he didn’t know weather to laugh or comfort Kiyoomi. He was standing in the corner with his mask still on, a bottle of bleach in his right hand, and the tv remote in the other.

“Sakusa wha-“

“Miya there is a bug on the floor right there,” he pointed at a small insect “you better kill it or so god help me I will kill your entire family.”

Atsumu let out a small laugh.

“THIS ISNT FUNNY KILL IT OR ILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.” Kiyoomi looked genuinely angry.

“Okay okay calm down Omi-Kun.” Atsumu said without meaning to call him by that name. Kiyoomi glared at him. “Oh sorry-“

“I don’t care just kill that disgusting creature right now.”

Atsumu walked over the bug, it was incredibly small, he was surprised that Kiyoomi even spotted it. He stomped down on the bug. “It’s dead ya can come out of the corner now.”

Kiyoomi looked hesitant at first but came out. He poured a generous amount of bleach over the now dead bug. “Just to be safe.”

Atsumu started to laugh at that. Kiyoomi was funny to Atsumu, but in a different way. “Omi-Omi I killed it alright? It’s gone, yer okay.”

“I get a little paranoid when staying in different places that aren’t my home is all.”

“Yer lucky to be sharing a room with me then. Now let’s get to practice alright? Everyone was kinda worried.” Atsumu walked towards the door.

“Miya,”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s no problem Omi-kun.” They both walked out of the door to practice with the rest of the team. From then on the nickname Omi-Omi and Omi-kun just kinda stuck. Sometimes Kiyoomi said he didn’t like the nickname but that didn’t stop Atsumu from saying it. Now when they go to another city and have to stay the night at a hotel, it’s always natural for them to share a room.

When Atsumu Miya confessed his feelings it wasn’t planned, in fact it kinda just slipped out. The day it happened was on fan service day nonetheless.

After a day of practice everyone was changing in the locker room, when Bokuto spoke up. “Guys I have an idea for fan service day!”

“What is it Bo?” Atsumu spoke up.

“How about we do cross dressing!” Everyone looked at Bokuto.

“What? I think it’ll be fun!” Bokuto went up to Hinata and out an arm around him. “What do ya think?”

“Oh I guess that sounds like fun!” Hinata said being his bubbly self.

“I will not participate.” Kiyoomi grabbed his bag getting ready to leave.

“Omi-kun why not? It seems like fun.” Atsumu wanted to at least try and convince him. It was the only time he would ever get to see Kiyoomi in a skirt so he wanted to at least try.

“No.” Kiyoomi walked out of the locker room.

“We’re totally making him dress up.”

The day came and everything was set. There were tons of people in the audience and everyone was excited. All the members did an introduction and said hi to the fans. After Atsumu did his introduction, walking off stage, he slipped, which made Atsumu want to end his life.

“C‘mon Tsumu, it was just a little slip I bet you know even noticed.” Bokuto rubbed his back trying to cheer him up.

“My life is over ya know that right?” Atsumu wanted to sit in a corner and slowly decay.

“Get over yourself.” Kiyoomi looked annoyed.

“I will if ya dress up in the outfit we got ya.” Atsumu challenged him. When the team went shopping for fan day they decided to buy Kiyoomi something as well.

“Never gonna happen.” Kiyoomi glared at him.

“Well anyway we should start getting ready!” Hinata chimed in.

After some time everyone was in their outfits but no one could find Atsumu. They looked everywhere but just couldn’t find him. Everyone went on stage and the crowd cheered. The whole team was on the stage trying to dance, but most of them ultimately failed. After they were done dancing the team mascot, Jackasuke, came on stage. No one knew at the time but the person inside the mascot costume was no other than Atsumu Miya. He had a plan to do that all along. When no one was looking, get into the Jackasuke costume. When he walked out on stage he saw something he never thought he’d see in a million years. Kiyoomi Sakusa wearing the maid outfit the team picked out for him. It was a sight to see. Atsumu was in awe. He couldn’t stop staring, he looked absolutely stunning. Sure Kiyoomi was standing there, looking annoyed, not really doing much but he still looked absolutely perfect. The maid dress was a little tight on him but that just made him look even better. He decide he couldn’t just stand there staring all day even though he really wanted too. Atsumu in the costume, ran around the stage giving everyone high fives. Then ran out to audience doing cool tricks and trying to entertain everyone the best he could. After some time of Atsumu giving the fans high fives, he looked over to the stage. He saw something he would never forget. Kiyoomi Sakusa was smiling. He was smiling, and it looked absolutely genuine. Never in Atsumu’s whole career in the Msby did he think he would see Kiyoomi Sakusa smile. It’s a good think he had a costume on because his face was a dark shade of pink.

“He’s really something.”

Atsumu ran down to the stage and started doing more tricks but eventually got exhausted. He wanted to give it his all since Kiyoomi looked happy. It was obvious that the mascot started to slow down and get progressively tired. Atsumu wasn’t sure what happened, but he woke up in some sort of room and didn’t remember anything except feeling exhausted.

“Your finally awake.” Atsumu sat up from his laying position and saw Kiyoomi sitting next to him still in his maid dress.

“Omi-Omi? What happened?” Atsumu felt dizzy and in need of water.

“You were dehydrated and overworked yourself.” Kiyoomi handed him water, “I’m only here because Bokuto and Hinata are energetic and had to keep everyone entertained.”

“Oh right, were ya talking care of me?”

“Not really, I just didn’t want to be on stage, and the mascot passed out so I figured that would be good way to get out of it.”

“Thanks.” Atsumu felt grateful that Kiyoomi was the one he woke up to.

“It’s no big deal.” Kiyoomi looked the other way.

Still dehydrated, and very dizzy, Atsumu wasn’t really in control of what he was saying but he wanted to let Kiyoomi know everything. It felt like the right time just the wrong circumstances.

“Omi-Omi?”

“Miya.”

Atsumu took it as a good sign that Kiyoomi didn’t argue about the nickname. “You look perfect in that maid outfit.”

“Miya, shut up.” Kiyoomi looked towards Atsumu.

“I’m serious.”

“Your dehydrated.”

Atsumu was sick of this. He just wanted to tell Kiyoomi his feelings.

  
  
“No Omi-Omi I’m not saying this because I’m dehydrated, I’m saying this because I like you.”

“Miy-“

“Just listen to what I have to say.”

Kiyoomi went silent.

“Ever since that game we had against each other all those years back, I always thought of ya as someone who was captivating. Playing against ya was actually sorta fun. After that game I wanted to play in the same team as ya, but I never thought it would actually happen. When I saw ya on the first day of practice, and when I went up to talk to ya, I was so excited to be playin on the same team as ya. I’m so grateful to be playing on the same team as ya. Watching ya play puts me in a trance. Everything ya do is so like, elegant and beautiful. It’s breathtaking I tell ya. Somewhere along the line I started developing feelings for ya, and don’t ask why or how, I just do. That day we first shared a room together at an away game, was when I realized I truly liked ya. I’m not good with words or conveying my emotions that much but believe me when I say this. I really like ya Omi-Omi.”

Atsumu could see a light shade of pink glow across the other males face. Kiyoomi opened his mouth about to say something but closed it. They sat in silence for a solid minute.

“Atsumu I-“

“Hey hey hey! Tsum-Tsum’s awake!”

“Dammit Bo.” Atsumu said under his breath. He is glad his friends came to see him, but now of all times?

“Are you alright?” Hinata put a hand to his forehead, “Your burning up.”

“Ah I’m alright, how’d the rest of fan day go?”

“Well thanks for asking, me and Hinata saved the day! But Tsum-Tsum how come you dressed as the mascot?” Bokuto asked.

“Well ya see, I wanna support the team in any way I can I guess.” Atsumu said still a little dizzy.

“Aw Atsumu!” Hinata gave Atsumu a hug.

“Hinata he just passed out on stage quite down and give him some space.” Kiyoomi said seeming genuinely concerned.

“Yeah alright, there’s still some things we gotta do so Sakusa can you take Tsum-Tsum home?” Bokuto asked.

“Sure.”

“Alright drive home safely!” Hinata yelled while walking off with Bokuto.

“Atsumu.”

“Omi-Omi you called me by my first name!”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Kiyoomi glared at Atsumu but then soften his expression, “Look about earlier um, well I’m not really good with words but, Atsumu I have feelings for you, sure they don’t go back as far as yours but I some time along the way of playing with you I realized I only feel my best with you setting the balls I spike. I thought it might just be the way you set, but that wasn’t it. It was you. You’re the reason that I get to spike the ball, you’re always there ready to set the ball up to me so I can hit it down. Honestly I’m not even sure why I like you. Your loud, obnoxious, you don’t even listen to what people say, you-“

“Omi-Kun please have mercy.”

“But you still care for me. You’re always so kind to me. I know we bicker a lot but when it comes down to it you’re always so considerate, and you always make sure I feel comfortable.” Kiyoomi smiled softly at the other.

Atsumu didn’t realize it but there were tear drops rolling down his face. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about Atsumu. Kiyoomi pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kiyoomi spoke up.

“This was nice and all, but I’m still in my maid dress, and I don’t like how it looks on me.”

Atsumu gave a small laugh, “Omi-Omi don’t say that, you look perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much bye


End file.
